


Mine

by shipskicksandgiggles



Series: tumblr prompts [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Possessive Harley, sweater stealing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipskicksandgiggles/pseuds/shipskicksandgiggles
Summary: It's sweater weather
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: tumblr prompts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566982
Kudos: 241





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: oversized sweaters

“I’m cold.”

“Well, yeah dumbass of course you’re cold. You look adorable in that… that…”

“Long sleeve crop top?” Peter supplies.

“Long sleeve crop top, but it’s far too cold for that now, and we’re gonna be outside all day.”

“Harles…” The pout Peter gave him was one that could rival a kicked puppy. 

“No.”

“You didn’t even know what I was gonna ask!”

“Yes I do, you’re gonna ask for my sweater.”

“…maybe so, but you _always_ run warm Harles. Please?”

Harley honestly didn’t even know why he was fighting this. Peter always won him over, especially when he gave Harley puppy dog eyes. He pulled off the sweater and handed it to his needy boyfriend. “I’m not getting that back, am I?”

“Probably not,” came the muffled reply while Peter tugged it on. 

“You’re lucky you’re cute.” And he really was cute. Harley’s sweater was far too big on him and it gave him adorable sweater paws. A possessive streak ran through Harley faster than any cold ever could.

Peter let out a yelp as Harley pulled him close. “Harley!”

“What’s wrong baby?”

“You’re clingy.”

“And you’re so soft and sweet in my sweater honey buns,” said Harley as he snuggled him closer. “I just want to cuddle my boyfriend since I’m cold.”

“Of course, dear. All you want to do is cuddle.”

“Maybe fuck you a little too. How much of that sweater would cover you if you wore nothing else?”

Peter spun in his arms, the flush on his cheeks no longer from the chilly air.

“Oh you like the sound of that baby? Wanna go home and try it?” The flush traveled even farther down his face and neck. Harley reached up and traced it slowly, watching Peter’s eyes widen and get darker as he tracked the movement.

“Home,” he breathed. “Yeah. Yes please Harley please.” By now he was begging. 

Harley grabbed Peter and lifted him into his arms. The little squeal he let out was also cute. “Just curl up in my sweater honey, let me take care of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at [with-this-pen-as-my-s-h-i-e-l-d](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/with-this-pen-as-my-s-h-i-e-l-d)


End file.
